


imp–

by neamekke



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bantering, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Damsels in Distress, Desperation, F/M, Family Dinners, Locked in your Bedroom, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Molestation, Older Len, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Attraction, Onii chan Kinks, Pervert Rin, Rin's btw, Sibling Incest, Sleepovers, Unrequited Love, Younger Rin, both rin again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neamekke/pseuds/neamekke
Summary: Despite what they say, having an obnoxious younger sister is like choking on rice noodles while swimming underwater: blood-curdling. Especially when this particular 'sibling' fondles you whenever she thinks you're asleep at night.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey.. you know... Rin's _pretty."_

.

.

To say he was disturbed would be an underexaggeration.

Ever since that one sleepover he had with some fellow associates, (commemorating their middle-school years as they transitioned into their fresher, high-school days,) he had been cooped up in his bedroom with the accompany of the cool air conditioning, resting inside the futon that was held between two of his classmates. Or _friends,_ one might say.

Len's not entirely sure whether he can still call them that anymore.

It was winter break and he'd just turned fifteen years old.

From what he remembers, they had never gotten too much into the subject of _girls._ Although there were some occasional moments where the subject came up in their conversations, his group of friends were the type of people who'd much rather talk about their upcoming exams or their theories on the last episode of Sherlock. Perhaps they'd just ran out of things to talk about when his younger sister was brought up in the conversation.

His sister, _pretty._

The little brat who used to follow him around, urge him into bringing her along on his 'wild adventures', attempted to pants him every day for an entire year when he was younger.

And he was almost sure that it was a part of the _'brothership'_ or something like that – _you're never supposed to mention your friends' relative inside the conversation, nor think of them as a potential romantic partner, much less their younger sister._

So after that moment of shock, the blond had only laughed, waving a hand in the subject _("Rin? No way.")_ before claiming that the day was full and that they should be heading off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

A year later and he still couldn't figure out how anyone could find this monster anything _near_ beautiful.

"God, Len, that's gross. Stop doing that."

"... and _that_ is?"

"Breathing."

She was already fourteen, him sixteen, and through all of their disputes he'd still tried to be at her best. Yet whenever he attempted to do anything as little as little as offer her a smile, she'd shoot him a nasty look in return before complaining to their mother about him sending her pedophilic looks, with that 'dirty predatory grin' and his 'incisors' narrowing to the length of a 'thousand sharp needles'.

Her has absolutely no idea where she learns her language, with all these words..

Sometimes she purposely walks into their shared bathroom _naked_ while he already occupied it just to stir up more reasons for her to start an argument with him.

Conclusion: _his younger sister is an irritating,_ treacherous, back-biting little imp.

(Yet he doesn't miss knowing how, sometimes, when she thinks he's already fast asleep, she sneaks into his bedroom late at night just to fondle him in the dark.)


	2. Chapter 2

Don't look at her.

Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at–

"Ahnn. _. impossible_ , this is far too impossible.." A silky voice slips by, and he's left to choke on his own breath. His fingers halt over the keyboard and the scratching of a pencil skids over paper for just one last minute before it completely stops. "Impossible! Absolutely, completely, oh, I can't believe they could even dare to expect this of me, it's a task far too devastating for me to–"

He slams a hand across his tabletop.

Len seethes as Fukase looks up from his book; (the boy had been completely immersed in reading a biography for their partnered assignment) and his _adorable_ younger sister did absolutely nothing to help, instead pacing in the hallway outside his bedroom and putting on a tone as if she were a damsel in distress.

While normally he'd turn to her with a calmer look and question her gently on what's bothering her, today he just has absolutely _no time_ to put up with her crap.

 _He's been trying to ignore her for already thirty minutes but she never seems to stop._ " _What,_ Rin."

When she finally gets the attention she needs, she skids into his room and practically plops down onto his lap.

It's particularly irritating when she loops her arms around his neck and presses her head against his chest, mumbling a few breathy whimpers underneath her throat as if being beside him could ease her entire day. His friend tucks away a wary crimson strand of hair behind his ear, and his eyes show a look of concern.

No, _no,_ don't look at her.

Before he could get a chance to ask the 'younger sister' what was getting her down, Len smoothly interrupts their gaze. "'Kase, have you written down the list of civil wars set in the east between the twentieth to eighteenth century?"

Luckily, the other boy wasn't one to dawdle. "– no, I haven't, I'm still reading up on this.. give me a minute."

Just like that, the attention she had was pushed away and she immediately snuggled back into her _beloved brother_ , wailing a little for him to focus on her again. "It's the _weekend -_ you promised! I'm sure mum won't appreciate it all too much if you allowed her baby girl to leave the house near sunset – _alone,_ at that."

From what he remembers, he hadn't promised to bring her anywhere and she's being far too adoring than usual for him to actually believe that she's that cute little sister he had all those years before. It's more often for her to sneer at him like a rabid dog every single second of the day rather than cuddle into him like an adorable puppy. _The girl is probably trying to gain Fukase's attention for her own disposal,_ he concludes.

When they both ignore her, she persists, "The mall. Len, the mall, let's _go.._ "

"Later, okay?" He pushes her off, and the younger blonde only frowns before leaving the room.

He finally breathes in peace.

.

.

.

She's here again.

He can tell; right in the corner of his bedroom, a wolfish grin as she slid across the wooden boards and hovered over his bed. His eyes are shut tight, and he feels her squirming underneath his sheets, bringing him into a forced embrace. Her hair tickles his chin and her tongue dances across his collarbone, but he's forced to tighten his eyes shut and live it through.

Maybe she'll leave sooner for today. Maybe she won't touch him like she did the last ti– _oh . . ._

Her hands slip underneath the waistband of his shorts, and his breath noticeably hitches. She's trailing a finger over his abdomen, lower, lower, dancing across his skin until she'd finally grabbed a hold of _that._

Rin's _mad –_ he can tell that she's angry. That this is her revenge for ignoring her desperate pleas from before. A shaky exhale manages to leave his breath. "N _nh.._ "

He can't breathe, talk, nor fall too silent either.

_Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her–_

"Hmnn..!"

_Don't look at her, don't look, don't–_

She presses down, and he gasps.

_Don't look..!_

But she's relentless, tugging, grinning, and kissing his shoulder with a hint of mirth.

It isn't until hours later does she finally slide out of his bed and closes the door behind her with a soft _thump_ as she makes her way out of his bedroom; And, almost immediately after her departure, his eyes shoot open and his fingers fist into his duvet.

Len bites down on his bottom lip – _holy shit._

_... just, holy shit._


	3. Chapter 3

"A boy called me pretty today." When that's the first thing someone who is– _for lack of better word_ _–_ an _arsehole,_ decides to say late in the evening when she hasn't spoken a single word since the previous week, you learn to know not to expect anything good to come from it. Honestly, he doesn't know what she expects _him_ to say about her claim either.

So, as usual, Len only forced a polite smile and nodded his head.

"I see." He glanced across the table. "Could you pass me the salt?"

It was apparently the wrong answer. The younger blonde didn't seem satisfied with his response at all.

Instead, she placed a hand on the salt bottle, wrinkled her nose, and tugged it further out of his reach. Len had to hold back an irritated growl and confined to further pleasantries by offering a soft nudge to her ankle underneath the table. He normally wouldn't resort for physical tactics, but he's had quite enough of dealing with her more and more lately. "You're chubby, Len."

Ever since the latest bedroom incident in which he ended up on the bad side of her emotions after refusing plenty requests to the mall (not that she even _told_ him she wanted to go beforehand; the brat practically burst into his room and demanded her desires while he was studying with Fukase) and putting more security on his door (he'd begged his mother until she finally snapped and installed a stronger lock) the girl claimed she never wanted to speak with him ever again.

And to be quite honest, he was rather happy with that.

Though she never _does_ keep the end of her promises for long...

 _She's just pissed that her midnight visits can't continue anymore._ Len offers a sugary sweet smile at the thought. "I'm well aware of that– you've told me a few times before. Pass the salt."

"Len, speak to your sister politely." His mother says off–hand, digging a knife into her steak. "Rin, what's this about a boy–"

Somehow coming to a decision that she didn't want the spotlight for the night, the girl flipped a triumphant lock of gold over her shoulder and rewarded her brother with a sharp kick in the shin in response to his prod. "Mummy, did you know that Len has a girlfriend?"

The elder sibling almost dropped a handful of cutlery from shock.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He strains through his teeth, trying to chew through a rather tough piece of meat while suffering underneath the gaze of his mother's impending glare.

Rin gasped breathily, eyes growing wide and doe–like as if she emanated the complete aura of innocence. "Yes, you do! I saw you eating out her face in front of school last week. _You know,_ when you promised you'd walk me over to my dance lessons. You had me wait for _hours._ Not to mention it was unsanitary and highly displeasing to the eyes."

All she ever wants to do is play dirty, doesn't she?

He finally managed enough strength to stretch an arm out and reach the salt on his own determination.

"No, I _don't. If_ you're having a bit of trouble recalling, I'll remind you that I go to an _all–boys'_ school, and you _told_ me you didn't have dance lessons for an entire month."

The dance lessons were apparently the least of her irritations. She took a slow sip of water from her glass.

"You were kissing a boy, then."

If they weren't in public, he probably would've snapped her neck. "I wasn't kissing any boys."

The younger blonde sniffed arrogantly, throwing her nose up in the air and instead watching as her brother piled up an unneeded amount of peculiar seasoning over tender beef. Len's merely ruining the original flavour, and she finds that absolutely disgusting. "I don't understand why you need all that flavour when you're already salty inside."

.

.

.

.

The grandfather clock at the end of the hall chimes a loud duo of rings and while he's in the bathroom, finishing up any duties and going through a final round of brushing his teeth, he notes that it's already two o'clock in the morning and everyone he knows should already have gone to sleep. He reaches a hand up to count his fingers, listing off his family.

Grandmother passes out early on weekends. Mum never stays up after eleven, two of his older siblings are both at college so he won't bother about them, and _Rin–_ Oh, _Rin._ He couldn't help but grin at himself at the thought of where _she'd_ be.

Usually she'd be in bed beside him right now.

That will no longer be the case as he's got one of those number–locks on his door now, and everybody knows the pin except for _her._ She's probably in her own bed by now, finally minding her own business, and he'll be able to get to sleep another night in peace. _Or so he thought_ until he turned off the orange glow of the bathroom and made his way down the hallway back to his bedroom where something that looked _very much_ like a goblin was hunched over his door in the dark, picking through the lock with a safety pin.

" _Rin,_ what're you doing."

She dropped the pin, not at all expecting him to be there. His sister faced him with an innocent smile, rolling slender shoulders into a careless shrug. If it hadn't been for her sharp demand a second later, he would've actually felt guilty for making her close to neglection. "Let me into your room. Hurry up, today was very tiring for me."

"Excuse me?"

And the _nerve_ – she rolled her eyes as if he was daft.

"Your _room._ Give me your pin, I want _in._ " When he didn't relent, she crawled on all fours and rubbed her cheek against his legs, mocking a purr.

The older blond scowls. Rin's got this sick mentality since she was five that if she acted like a cat, he'd give her anything she wants. (Courtesy of his beloved kitten that she threw out the window of the second floor and miraculously survived the fall. Len never trusted her with his belongings ever again and she's hated that cat ever since.)

He really wanted to kick her.

"Shoo. Go sleep with Mum or something, I'm sure she'd appreciate the company." He wasn't in the mood this evening, and he most definitely isn't in the mood now. Len waved his arms to make her go away, but she clung her arms around his waist and looked up with shining eyes, an obvious intent for guilt. "Please, Rin? It's so late and I really need my sleep."

"We've got something in common!" Rin exclaims. "You want to sleep, _I_ want to sleep. Now put in the pin, and we can quickly get this over with."

"I'll put in the pin once you _leave._ "

"You can't lock me out," She burst proudly with her fingers hooking into the edge of his shirt. "Even if you managed to, I'd be staying outside your door all night long. Can you imagine the look on Mummy's face when she sees her baby sleeping in the corridor alone? All because someone decided to be stingy _about–_ "

" _Merlin._ Fine, _alright_ _–_ just for _tonight._ "

Threats concerning his mother is almost always the last straw whenever she needs something – their mum's usually like that: what Rin _wants,_ Rin gets.

Len hissed, grabbing the girl to her feet and placing the lock in– not before she got an eyeful of the numbers, memorised for later. The blonde took in a breath of glee when the door closed behind them and she drug her brother in bed, settling under familiar warm covers much too happily; He'll see about changing the lock tomorrow morning – as long as she doesn't try to be a dirty degenerate for now, he'll try putting up with her for one night.

Long after the young man's closed his eyes, it's proven that even one night sleeping beside his sister could never be peaceful, as her golden spirals chain along his neck close enough to suffocate him and her hands roam happily along his arms.

Rin's dreamy voice floats by his ear, and his bottom lip trembles from anticipation. "Hey, Len, do you _really_ not have a girlfriend..?"

_Did she really come in here just to taunt him..?_

Len was too tired to make a comprehensible reply, instead offering a disgruntled sigh. "Hmnh.."

It seemed that the answer was enough to please her; because just before he fell into a deep slumber, he heard her words as the last thoughts to sing in his mind. "Oh, good. Because you know, if you _did,_ I'd have to steal her from you.. and I don't think I'd have liked that very much."


	4. Chapter 4

Len woke up on Saturday afternoon very glad that midterms were over. The thought of being free from school for half a month was extremely satisfying to the mind and he'd planned a peaceful retreat of staying home for the entire weekend without worrying over any more studies. So there he was at two o'clock, lounging on the couch, reading a book, and taking occasional sips of ice water when she bounced into the room with arms attached to their mother, cooing out happiness and her personal plans for the day while she got an unfair share of affection– practically dangling off from the woman's hip like a little lint. She only stopped when she noticed her brother's presence inside the room. Rin's eyes lightened up at the sight of him and in two seconds flat, did a princess twirl, leapt across the room and pounced onto his lap until her stomach was sprawled across his legs.

She didn't seem to forget that she was in the middle of a chat; "It's alright, Mummy. We can stay alone for the weekend, no biggie."

"You're sure?" He noticed the woman was trying to slip a glistening emerald pendant through her piercing without any help of a mirror. "No– maybe I should call your sister to come over. _Yes,_ Mayu seems free enough. Not that I _don't_ trust you two, but I'll get horribly anxious if there's nobody around to watch my baby whenever she needs anything."

"There's no need, mum, honestly. Len will watch me!"

" _Of_ course he will–"

Having tuned out long ago _(when he found an interesting programme concerning the mating habits of grown pandas instead of listening to Rin yapping rather closely to his ear,)_ the mention of his name seemed to strike a frantic chord within the pits of his chest: conversations regarding him, _especially when his sister was the mentioner,_ was never good. Len risked a glance down to notice that the girl's blue eyes shone with something very akin to mischief.

That was never a good sign, and Len was quick to interrupt.

"Hold on– _no_ I won't." His eyes flickered over to their aging mother. "What would I need to take care of _her_ for?"

Apparently he'd said something wrong because the woman buried her face into her palms and released a guttural groan.

Len jumped at the noise. He tried not to dwell on thoughts that his mother had somehow got infected by a chaotic disease and was slowly transforming into a zombie _(that's why she's leaving the house, she doesn't want them to die either, she's sacrificing herself to death on her own)_ , and instead urged the subject further, attempting to push the youngest blonde off his lap. If she's planning something foolish, he wants to take absolutely no part in it.

It just isn't worth the risk. _Nothing's_ worth the risk, especially with the thought of being punished by his mother afterwards – and Rin _loves_ it when he gets punished. Although it's rather unlucky that Rin's reaction towards being shoved away was to cling _harder._

 _Whatever._ He can untangle his sister from his body afterwards; right now, he needs to get to the bottom of this.

"Where are you going?" And when he didn't get another proper response, "Mum, _mum,_ if you're going somewhere, you can go ahead and take Rin with you." The thought of Rin being devoured alive by a wild hoard of zombies, strangely, didn't sound as bad as it used to. As much as she's family, and though he _does_ love her– _to a small extent_ – the girl is unbearable. Then again, she's been irritating ever since she was born. " _Please_ take Rin with you."

"Len. I _told_ you _last month_ that I'd be going for the hot springs with your aunt, and if I recall correctly, you _agreed_ to spending the weekend with your sister."

"You didn't."

"I _did._ I did, didn't I, Rin?"

The young lady looked up from her perch on his lap (he still hadn't managed to push her off), mind taking a moment to adjust to the conversation.

It didn't take long before Len noticed that she was holding a fat chunk of white seated comfortably on her lap and he briefly wondered where she got hold of a cloud, much less be able to stroke it when he noticed that it was a cat. _His_ cat. _His cat_ which _she_ once tried to murder– and the animal was merely purring at being pampered, flicking it's bushy tail from side to side.

Rin met his gaze with a sickening, atrocious grin. " _Of course_ you did, Len."

She was _lying,_ the little wench.

"You see? That settles it, then." Their mother clapped her hands, fixing her hair with a nice butterfly ornament and nearing the front door to press her feet into some fine heels. "Perhaps you're _right,_ Rin darling– we ought to leave this brother of yours up with handling some responsibility. I won't call anybody to watch over you, but you best behave.. oh, Len, don't pout."

The boy finally crawled underneath his sister's weight to shuffle over into the next hallway, watching his mother slip her arms into a warm coat and grabbing the house keys.

She attacked her son with a fierce pinch to the nose, and then multiple dry kisses to the cheek.

"It's only be two days, don't be upset.. you've still got grandmum with you, so you won't be completely alone.. and Mummy will get you some strawberries, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" She crooned. This woman was using _the voice_ she often used with _Rin_ whenever _she_ acted up, _and Len absolutely wanted to vomit._ "You only have to watch over your sister, she's promised to be good and listen to you. I don't quite understand why _you're_ so _against_ it. When I was younger, being left in charge of the house always made me feel a powerful sense of pride."

_Because your daughter is a sick pervert, that's why._

Unfortunately, her attempts to coddle him and offer any treats didn't lighten him up like it usually would with Rin. For one, he couldn't forget grudges very easily, and he definitely wasn't a leech. Len kept his thoughts to himself when he felt a folded piece of paper get slipped into his palm– no doubt an endless list of rules over what he should and _shouldn't_ do. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worse. His mother was gone a minute later.

.

.

.

.

His evening nap was very rudely interrupted with an itchy tickle to his nose. At first he thought perhaps it was his cat who decided it wanted to share his mattress for the night, but a curious peek of his narrowed eyes proved different, blonde strands flying in his face and her head lying heavily against his neck. He wanted to cry. Her hands weren't anywhere it wasn't supposed to be, at the least, and that's something he supposes he could be grateful for.

"Are you awake?" Her voice is soft, meek, as if worried she'd bother his rest.

Too bad she's ruined her reputation far too much for him to think nicely of her. Her eyes flickered up to meet his own, and she felt the corners of her lips fill into a grin.

"What do you want?" Len mumbled.

"My friends are coming over in an hour." She said. A hand slid over to toy with his bangs, and he gently pushed his sister's arm away from his face before registering what she'd just said. "I'm only giving you a fair warning. They're all girls, you _know–_ no boys allowed, so I told them that you'll be out with some friends and that it's just me and my grandmother. I've written down a schedule, see.. times that we'll be in my room, _times_ that we'll be in the _living_ room, _times we'll be in the kitchen..._ "

"What the _hell._ "

"Right. So I just need you to _get out._ Or stay inside your room like a hermit, I won't mind. Just – just don't exist, alright?"

Len sat up so quickly that his skull hit against the headboard.

A painful yelp escaped a minute later and he nursed his head within his arms, pitifully trying to get rid of the pain while he glared at her with tears brimming over his lashes. Rin was polite enough to ask him if he was alright before raising a hand and counting rooms in the house that he wouldn't be able to enter at certain hours, and rooms that he won't be allowed to enter at _all._ There's also her going on about the need for gender exclusion and he vaguely recalls how she once protested strongly against sexism in kindergarten when she wanted to join him in the boys' bathroom and their teacher had said _no._

This fickle–minded little thing... maybe he'll lock _her_ up in a bathroom, _then_ she'll know.

Although he was about to scream, he controlled himself to a more calm facade. "No. _No,_ Rin. You will not be having some– some sleepover party. Whatever crap you're pulling up– yes, you can't have that." Her lips parted into an open gape. " _Yes,_ really. Call mum to complain about it if you want, but I'm not going to back down. Besides, you know the rules: we're not _allowed_ to have parties. Neither me _nor_ you, so it's fair."

His brows were pressed together.

Back straightened, trying to seem above her, he knitted his lips into a frown. But still, he doesn't know exactly _how_ she got up, coaxed him to his feet and led them away from the bed and to his wide mirror with her head tucked nicely underneath his chin. At sixteen years old, five feet 'five inches, the blond found himself staring sourly into a glass reflection and trying to comprehend whatever sins he committed to end up like this. _Taking care of an annoying midget._ His first two years of life must've been very blissful and he took that time for granted. In reality, he's a mere innocent living under the rule of a tyrant.

She doesn't even _own_ the house. He often wonders whether she forgets that it's part of _his_ inheritance, too. The girl leant back, circling him from behind and standing on the tip of her toes to nestle her chin on his shoulder. "H _mm._. Len, _darlin',_ "

Her lips pressed close to his ear, and he shivered.

"I don't give a _shit_ about rules."

That _wonder_ might as well be labeled as confirmed.


End file.
